Digital marketing and advertising helps drive today's economy. One reason that advertisers find more value in digital advertising over traditional forms of advertising, such as print and television advertising, is that digital advertising allows advertisers to better target potential consumers. For instance, if the advertiser knows a particular user likes an obscure sport such as disc golf, the advertiser may provide disc golf related advertisements to the user. This user would typically not be presented with such advertisements, unless the advertiser was aware of the user's preferences. As users become more reliant on native applications, the ability to advertise and link to deep states of applications helps advertisers as well as users.